f l y
by observaant- not mean
Summary: new summary: Brooklyn centered fic: Bitbeasts exist to serve only to the remarkable Conspiracies surround her. Everyone is lying to her. But Haley soon uncovers the horrid truth. BrooklynOc MariahRei & etc.
1. f l y: broken wings

**FLY**

New idea!

I got inspired to write when saw the Beyblade marathon on YTV. My other story will continue (still got to post the new one, as well...). This was suppose to be a one shot-but I have the tendency to write some long stories.It's really a.u.and it's not really funnybut it's a little dark. I dunno whoever started to use Brooklyn's last name as 'Kingston', it seems to fit his name, so I wanna give credit to that person.

It begins really slowly, but it gets better. I wanted to write a really long story. And I did! ;P I'm just messing around wit the pairings. BrooklynxOc mainly.

Actually, BrookylnxOcxMystel, GarlandxOc , TysonxHilary, there' s a bunch of other pairings as well, but I can't think of them at the moment. I don't think that Kai is going to be paired wit anyone in this story because he seems like just a solitary figure and I can'tthink of agood Oc to pair him up wit.

There are other characters appearing in the story as well. Also I decided to give Lisa Jinnx, from Luckiness, a guest appearance in the story. Muhahahahahaha

Anywayz read on and don't forget to review, I don't mind if you flame cuz it doesn't really matter to me.

**_(The story has nothing to do wit Hilary Duff's song 'Fly', ok.)_**

0000

Brooklyn Kingston was fleeing from his bounty hunters. Effortlessly he ran on the street dodging the slow human pedestrians. The bounty hunters had slowed down after a half an hour of persuading him. Tsk Tsk. Out of shape. Well, he shouldn't be really saying anything because he never really exercised out of his freewill.

The hunters had now deployed their bikes to try to cut him off from the main exit out of Tara. But the new hunters (the old had mysteriously disappeared...). But these new hunters had no idea that he wasn't exactly a conventional person. He never did anything the norm.

The gates of Tara were closer. People stood in line waiting to leave the city of Tara or enter the city through the checkout points. There were clusters of them trying to get in and out.

Brooklyn called his bitbeast, Zeus forth. Suddenly Zeus appeared in the sky. Zeus emerged in a swirl of electric blue light. His black feathered wings were his main attraction, they opened at a wingspan of over twenty feet. His horns made him seem wickedly cruel... regal that Brooklyn was called the King of Darkness. Blinking hard, his breath became ragged. He controlled his bitbeast, making sure it didn't hurt the innocent. The early morning sky darkened, the wind blew... People were becoming afraid; Zeus loved the fear, feeding off of it and becoming stronger. His bitbeast used his dark energy to destroy the fence obstructing Brooklyn's path to exit the city. He pleaded with Zeus to take out the hunters only. He wasn't in the mood to play chase with them. He wasn't in the mood to fight. His eyes darkened when he heard the screams of the hunters as they were being ripped apart by Zeus' talons. Taking advantage of the distraction, Brooklyn exited Tara through the main gates.

Ignoring the citizens who were cowering in terror he was now in the city called Break. Unfortunately for him, he stood out in the crowd. He had orange spiky hair and light blue eyes. Brooklyn was told that he had a handsome face. He looked so different from the rest of his family. Brooklyn wore a white spotless white jacket and white jeans. The only article of clothing he wore that wasn't white was his light blue baggy tee-shirt with black faded gothic lettering, spelling out 'Death Eternity- Peace'. He was a bit dirty looking at the moment.

Sighing, Brooklyn looked around his surrounding. If he remembered correctly, Break was a crime ridden city. The name Break suited the city well. Garbage littered the streets; the diseased-riddled homeless laid there, men who give up fighting in this world. Brooklyn was disgusted. But he had to go through Break in order to get to Arimanga reserved park. He needed solitude and peace. Away from the crowds, pollution and those who were searching for him.

Brooklyn had no means of transportation and he doubted there was a working car he could hotwire. He wandered around until he spotted a bus stop with the map still intact. He searched for the nearest public bus shuttle transportation that was still running. It was on Eagleton and Woods. The route ran all the way to the Nature Lodge near Arimanga Reserve Park. He smirked.

Brooklyn finally got off the bumpy bus ride to the nature Lodge. The bus driver and the ancient looking old senior that was the only passenger had given him odd looks. The Nature Lodge, the bus driver had told him it had been shut down for five years since the major blaze in Break had occurred. Brooklyn smiled politely at him and said it was fine.

He walked about half a mile and stopped. Brooklyn took in a deep breath and inhaled. He loved the fresh clean pine scent. He loved nature. It was now mid afternoon. Brooklyn laid under the shade of a spruce tree. He could hear the birds singing. Digging into his pocket, he found some bird seeds. He had a hand full of bird seeds. He reached his hand out and waited patiently for birds to come. The robins flocked in. Brooklyn smiled happily.

A little blue jay flew on his finger. Brooklyn examined the creature closer. It was such a fragile thing. Brooklyn wanted to be free. Frowning, he moved his finger slightly, signaling the creature to fly off. It complied. He got up and dusted the dirt off his jeans. Brooklyn scanned the area until he spotted the cliff. '_Great, only two miles ahead' _he thought.

Being in nature made him forget everything that was messed up with his life...

After some time, he made it to the ledge of the cliff. The rocks were fine. He peered down; the fall down was an estimation of 50- 60 feet below. Brooklyn took off his jacket and peeled off his tee-shirt. He carelessly left them on the ground. Bare-chested, he took two steps backward. Brooklyn blocked Zeus from his mind. He cleansed his mind. '_Think of only the sky.' _

He was about to jump when a female voice asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Unfocused, Brooklyn's concentration was broken and he fell off the cliff.

0000

Haley Alero had been in deep meditation when she heard a twig snap somewhere. She spotted an orange-haired person only fifty metres or less away from where she was. Her concentration broken, she was curious as to why the hell anyone would be doing here- other than her. She retraced her steps back to where her things were stored. Her black leather jacket was drape on the bike.

She got on her bike, the HONDA xi, the new silent motor. Her eighteen year old self was very proud to be the owner of one of those babies. Only twenty metres from him, she stopped and Haley gotten off her bike. The young man- or guy had been too preoccupied to even hear her following him.

She raised a studded brow when Orange was taking his jacket off and shirt off. She looked away in case he was going to take his jeans off. Haley did not need to see that. But then, as her sensitive ears heard rocks falling, she opened her eyes. Orange was going to jump. For some reason, she was concerned. It was against all of her instincts. She called out to him. It was her fatal mistake. He fell over the cliff.

She hurried to the edge. Orange was still falling. He did a flip and landed with –still alive- feet first on the ground. Damn.

"Whoooooo!" Orange shouted with an obvious adrenaline rush. He raised a hand in the air and turned to look at her. "Hello." He shouted cocking his head, smirking. Oh yeah, she forgot, she made herself be known to him. She nodded her head.

"Hey. _Damn,_" Haley introduced herself yelling down at him, "that was fcking amazing...haven't seen anyone do that since ... well me. Sorry about that through..."

"It's fine. You mind passing me my clothes?" he smiled at her.

Haley picked up his clothes that she had just seen him previously take off. Haley was young and uncontrolled. _Why not live a little?_ She thought. She leaped off the cliff and with her keen reflexes she landed like a cat. Haley handed his clothes to him.

When she looked up, she saw him checking her out. Her full lips curved to a smiled and she could a shiver down her back. As she handed his jacket and teeshirt to him, she noticed that he had a really nice body. He was built but not an over muscled body. His height was at least eight inches taller then her. He had amazing blue eyes as she noticed from her staring. But Orange was just as intensely staring back at her. Azure eyes into emerald orbs. Haley turned away, breaking the spell. She was flushed.

"I'll let you change."

"Yeah..." he said finally noticing what was in his hand. She had gotten dusty form the jump down. His hair was so messy it actually looked nice, compared to a few certain males she knew. She had to stop studying him. It was like her to study others for weakness but she was looking at him for non-business purposes. There was two scars on his back, both mirror cuts just below his shoulder blades. What happened there?

"So why are you here?" Haley asked trying to maintain eye contract with him even through he was now fully clothed. If she did not look at him he would think something was wrong. And she didn't really need a confrontation. Her curiosity was what had gotten her here.

"I like nature. It's amazing and beautiful." He said quietly. Haley nodded her head understanding. It was quiet and peaceful.

"I'm here to think." She confessed. In reality she couldn't believe it... shouldn't have trusted that traitor again and again. Haley clenched her fists, and was trying to suppress her anger. Damn, she had so naïve. She was having a battle with her conscious. Haley thought they had been friends. But Kai Hiwatari was a back stabbing asshole.

Orange said something but she hadn't been paying attention, strewing in her own problems. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I like to get away from everything." He repeated and peered in her eyes once again. She looked away; she didn't want to tell a stranger her personal problems.

"You have to find yourself sometimes, after you lost yourself, you need to find the thing that you're missing." She nodded her head in agreement; her black and blued streaked bangs fell around her eyes. Haley brushed them away from her eyes and tightened the scrunchie for her ponytail. "Walk me to my bike?"

"Sure."

He seemed a bit shy now as they began to walk back to where her bike was parked. Haley and the stranger strolled in contented silence. Every few minutes she would glance at him. Haley could feel him study her profile. He shyly smiled at her. He was an enigma. She smiled back at him, a tiny grin. And she was acting like a childish little girl with a crush. She never had the time to act her age. Haley had been forced to grow up early by so many tragedies...

After what had seemed like an eternity that Haley didn't really want to let go of her new companion. But she did have a meeting with her superiors. "I have to go but I'll give you a ride." Haley offered. She wasn't one to offer rides to strangers but she just felt like he was the exception.

"Yeah ...sure." he hesitated.

"Where are you headed?"

"To...to Isis Alpha."

Haley blinked. It was where she was headed. She managed to smile a bit. She took off the stop (whatever it's called...) and hopped on her bike. Errr... she forgot how it would be awkward for the two of them. Orange slide an arm around her waist and she could feel the heat from him, he was very close as he sat on her HONDA xi.

"Mmmmm... I never been one of these before." He whispered in her ear. Though they were the only in the park. Her heart involuntary skipped a beat. Keeping a calm composure on the outside she had a sly smirk on her face. "So you're never been on a bike before? I would hold on tightly if I was you. "

"Ok. But don't we need a helmet?" He wrapped both arms around her waist now. She said no, laughing. Maybe having his arms around her wasn't a good thing. Haley was going to be very distracted on this trip. Then she started the bike and they were off.

00000

Brooklyn was actually amused. Being with her was just damn indescribable. She just sped though every red light going at 100km per hour. She was doing some nice stunts, even those bounty hunters he had faced in the morning didn't have the skills that she had. It was... very nice. The girl was cool. She was different from the few girls he actually talked to. She had a brain, and she didn't dress like what was on television. His arms were wrapped around her waist. There was an incredible familiar air about this girl he just met, he was scanning his brain to figure out where it seem like he'd seen her before.

Riding on a bike was yet a superior rush then jumping off a cliff. She did ruin his temptation -his freedom but she was better than that. He never even had gotten her name. A stranger. His lips curled into a smile.

But what he now noticed was that every checkpoint that had passed didn't require her to show I.D.. The guards didn't make her stop, she continued at the breakneck speed. The girl didn't even bother to go on roads, going wherever she wanted to go. It was usually a hassle for him to get out of any city, to disappear from his family who only wanted Zeus for their own selfish ambitions. It was his burden to carry to else his death of Zeus. He would be the only one that his bitbeast would try to get control of. His filthy rich family hired bounty hunters for the purpose of tracking him down. Once in a while he would return 'home' for the sake of his old grandmother.

Actually in urban Isis Alpha she halted the bike slowly. His ears were still buzzing. He got off, still slightly wobbly. "Where to exactly?" she asked him.

Brooklyn actually considered it. It was really the spur of the moment that he wanted to come to Isis Alpha when he told her. He needed to visit two _old friends_. He hadn't seen them in a very long time. He wanted back his weapon, the crossbow someone had taken from him. They both lived in Isis Alpha. Too bad, he didn't want to leave her. "Drop me off at Cardinal Disk."

Her inscribable jade eyes narrowed looking at him. Suspicion and something less in her eyes. "Why are going to Cardinal Disk? I know a few people that live there. What _are_ you planning?"

Brooklyn didn't even blink. She was smart. What exactly _did_ she do? "Nothing much. Don't worry I'm just visiting." He said lazily.

"Don't hurt the people I care about." She advised him. He could feel the anger in electrical cackles. The presence of her bitbeast could be felt now. How the hell did they end up daunting each other? Too bad he really liked her.

"No prob. I don't even know your name can't intentional hurt your love ones." He said, narrowing his eyes. He could feel Zeus screaming to be out of his cage. His breath was now in gasps. Brooklyn had to walk.

He was only a few steps ahead when she called him. Her legs still wrapped around the silent piece of machinery, in spite of everything, he turned, in a voice what seemed like defeat she said, "Haley. You know my name now."

She didn't bother looking at him.

"Brooklyn's mine." He said to her. He kept on walking, struggling to breathe and control Zeus from starting something he knew he was going to regret. Haley_. Damn_.

0000

Anywayz tat's the end of the first chappie! The plot will reveal itself soon and the questions will be answered. Please review! I don't care what you write. I'll be updating this story faster than Luckiness, because this story is almost half way done. I've so far written 8 chappies. They're unedited. But also read Luckiness, it's mostly a big joke to piss off my cuz, it's based on her- but it's funny. Later : )


	2. f l y: allegiances

Thank ya all for the reviews: **CindyKirara, lala, Kit Anika-Wildmage, Kaorie, SolitaireAikanaro, Neji wife, littlelamb38, Shadow Fox, Kawaii-kitti, bladerchick13.**

Maybe my problem is that the summary really sux, and if I just type out what it's about that would kind of ruin the surprise of the plot.

I'll change it if I think of something better. There's more details and characters in this story. Most of the BEGA players are going to be in this story. They need to appear in more stories. This chappie is pretty short through.

NOTE: I typed this chapter a few months ago, but now I don't like the way the story is going. So there was major revising.

The stuff about bitbeasts might not make sense.

Like I said before, read and review!

0000000000

**F L Y**

_Chapter 2:_

_Uninvited Guest_

Garland Deaviiss stood in front of his superior Boris Balkov in his dimly lit office. He could barley see him in the light. His superior, Boris was no longer wearing those red tinted glasses. Truthfully he though that Boris was a little eerie looking with the glasses.

"Garland, so how was the task to retrieve Dr. Raolf?"

"Yes, sir I had no problems _persuading_ him to come to Isis Alpha BEGA's headquarters. He's currently in hold up." Garland said saluting him.

The room was air conditioned and his clothing wasn't warm enough for him. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and jeans with his specialty made steel toed boots. The shirt showed off his muscled build. Garland's silver blond hair was pulled in a ponytail napped at his neck.

"Good, good. You're excused for the moment. So Ms. Alero was the transfer of the info into BEGA's hands, successful?"

Garland turned and stepped back as it seemed that Haley came out of nowhere from the shadows, her arms had been crossed leaning against the wall. She had a way of being absolutely quiet and slinking up on others. It was a good skill for someone like them for what they did in their trade. He glanced at her. She attempted eye contact with him, but he defiantly noticed something was bothering her.

Haley took something out of her pocket. It was a CD in a case. "It went smoothly. The Abyss group didn't know I was hacking into their systems. I had a virus delete their files. The backup should be gone as well. I hold in my hand all of the Abyss' data." She said emotionlessly handing him the CDs.

"Wonderful," Boris said gleeful, greedy for what was stored on the CDs grabbing out of her hands. He put it in his oak wood desk. She was defiantly upset over something, her arms were still crossed. "Good work. I have a new assignment for the both of you. Nevertheless Garland, Haley you two will be working with Kai Hiwatari over the capture of Brooklyn Kingston. Kai has been already informed of his next assignment. "

Boris twisted his plasma computer screen to show the both of them the picture of Brooklyn Kingston. Boris had another one of his disturbing smiles, sadistically looking at Garland. Just looking at Brooklyn's face, made his blood boil. He clenched his fist. It was a very serene image of Brooklyn. He was lying on the grass, with bird flocking him. Ironic that Brooklyn was a very vicious person deep within him. It reminded him of friggin' Snow White- just waiting for him to start to break out in to a Disney song. Garland glanced at Haley, to gauge her reaction to Boris' news. She had never seen Brooklyn despite that the fact he had mentioned Brooklyn several times out of his frustration to her. She had turned away quickly. No emotion in her eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Balkov but what does this have to do with me? My skills do not include _detaining_ people." Haley spoke up looking at him in the eye.

"Brooklyn Kingston had been very elusive. He had outwitted many hunters. His family is deeply concerned about him and wants to find him, and bring him _safely_ home. He has endangered several people attempting to bring him back. The young man had been last spotted in Tara city, early his morning at 8 o'clock. Garland and Kai are one of the best. Now this job requirements your computer skills. It is necessary for you to go into the government's systems and search the databases for matching any images of Brooklyn over the traffic cams. You three only have a few days to track him down before the contact expires. It's imperative. "

Garland nodded his head agreeing to the task that was assigned, eager to find Brooklyn. Haley nodded her head as well, "His family is worried about him...We have to help.''

Garland smirked. Haley was pulling a major one over Boris' head.

"Yes, it is a sympathetic case. You are both dismissed." Boris said smiling.

They both bowed and left the room, silent. Until, they left the company and were far enough that the bugs and other listening devices didn't work in the vicinity, did they talk. Boris didn't know that they were most that distant acquaintances. They were good friends despite their differences. It just wasn't a particularly a good idea for them to be seen together. Boris didn't like outside socializing between employees. Garland was one of Boris' top men. Haley was a highly paid _mercenary_. Boris believed that he was manipulating Haley for his own means, her weakness of needing to help the poor and her morals. However really she was just using him as well, she did care but it was a mask she could see what he was trying doing to her. B.E.G.A. was a helpful organization dedicated to helping the unfortunate. Garland respected her immensely for that she had a way with her that you had had to listen.

Haley failed to understand why he served to work for such a corrupted man. Boris Balkov's company BEGA was going somewhere. Over the past few years, the company rose to be ranked one of the top corporations in the world. Garland was _loyal_ to Boris to an extent. Garland chose the side that was going to give him the most power. Boris always paid off those who were faithful to him. It was nothing personal.

Exiting the BEGA Corp. building together, Haley started to stride ahead of him. His legs were longer though and he quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong with you?"

She shrugged off his arm. Haley turned around to face him. Her eyes were blazing with emerald fire and she was gritting her teeth. Leaning against the brick wall of some convenience store, she slammed her fist behind her. "How dare Mr. Balkov force me to do this shitty job. I'm not a freakin' pansy like you. I 'm a hacker, tracking Brooklyn Kingston is not part of my job description. I didn't join BEGA for crap like this."

Garland was starting to get offended. He raised a silver brow at her. Calmly he told her, "I do these kind of _shitty jobs_. It might not be part of your job description but Boris must have assigned you this sort case for a reason. And I believe he did for a good reason. Sometime else is bothering you?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just reflecting on something that happened this morning... I'll tell you some other time. The problem's avoidable. We're two different people with different opinions. So why don't we just stop talking about it. " Haley dismissed it. She suddenly appeared incredibly drained.

"Ok, fine."

Garland maybe thought it was being Kai's partner again. Those two weren't exactly getting along. He made a mental note to speak with Kai later.

"Do you mind if I head to your apartment? I'm really exhausted and I'm not in the mood to drive to Mithras to my apartment." Haley asked her mysterious green, golden flecked eyes looked back into his own dark turquoise eyes. It made him depressed, that she had that vulnerable look, a girl who had the appearance of an incredibly strong person. She did look tired.

He patted her on the head. "Yeah, sure. I have to do something, but I'll be back in a few hours. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, have fun on your date with what's her face... I can drive myself to your apartment. I can't leave my _new_ bike alone and _unprotected._"

Garland concealed his surprise that she knew about his plans. He rolled his eyes. "Ok then. Bye."

"Bye." She muttered, heading towards where her prized possession was parked. Garland watched her, until she disappeared around the corner.

He suddenly felt an incredibly strong energy signature. It was like a prick against the back of his neck. Garland frowned when he could trace it. Looking up, he saw none other then Kai Hiwatari himself on the roof peering down at the direction where Haley had been.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was on the roof of the Aquarius National Bank. Fourteen stories above the citizens of Isis Alpha. Kai was staring at Alero as she left Garland. She seemed hurt. The expression was now clearly shown on her face.

Kai didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was worried about her. They were becoming so estranged. Kai didn't know any thing about her, not any more.

He took off the glasses with the magnifying/binoculars lenses, and pocketed them in his jacket. Rubbing his crimson eyes, he blinked a few times.

He sat on the ledge of the building. He was no longer afraid of death. What was going to happen... he was getting ready to go to hell.

He was told by Boris that in addition to his other assignment he was to work with not only Alero but Garland as well. It was for the capture of Brooklyn Kingston. All three of them had a competitive nature and he despised Brooklyn, he wanted a rematch from last time they had fought.

Damn Boris. He was over stepping is boundaries and he knew how much he hated Brooklyn. It was a ploy to get him angry and distract him. He couldn't do what he was supposed to do. Kai touched the onyx stone hung around his neck. It was very costly talisman that reminded him of his duties.

He made that deal with the devil and now he had to either honor it or face the consequences. Neither choice was really an option for him. On the verge of giving up and just letting go of everything, he obediently made the called on his cell phone. No choice, he had to follow with the plan even if the ones he cared deeply about were the ones who were to be killed or hurt.

"Hello?" A seductively female answered.

Hesitating he brushed his two tone blue hair away from his face. "It's Kai. Yeah. I've been following her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haley slowly exited the elevator of Garland's building and stepped out on the top floor, Garland's penthouse suite. She was fatigued. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. There was too much to process. It would so much better if she had never met Brooklyn or Hiwatari and she were on better terms. Garland or Hiwatari had never actually shown her a picture of Brooklyn. She had been stunned to find out that the person she had met his morning was _The Brooklyn Kingston _that Garland and Hiwatari had the intense hatred and rivalry with. The person she had met had appeared so serene. He couldn't be the Brooklyn that was a ruthless fighter.

Haley hated Mr. Balkov even more now. This job with racking down Brooklyn wasn't what she signed up for. Despite that Garland, Hiwatari and she were friends did not make her very enthusiastic to work with them. She was stubborn and didn't listen to anyone and Garland was ruthless and Hiwatari was plain cold hearted sometimes. Hiwatari rarely listened to anyone but himself and Garland was a leader was use to teamwork and following orders. So he was going second guess whatever the both of them said. The three of them weren't made to work in a team. What the hell was Mr. Balkov thinking when he assigned the three of them to work together? There was something going on... Haley could feel it in her bones.

Garland should be able to afford the massive apartment from what Balkov paid him and his rich parents. Even the outside was lavishly decorated by some famous interior designer, paid by Garland's mom. As she was about to put the spare key in the hole, she paused. There was a faint energy signature in the penthouse. The television was turned on inside. Garland most of the time lived by himself. Mystel Mizhura, to her knowledge was missing somewhere and wasn't living with Garland at the moment. The maid was only part-time, and she only watched Spanish soaps. Haley's body tensed, she quietly unlocked the door. Azura was worried as well.

In a blur she ran to the living room and she took out her semi automatic out of her holster and pointed to no one... Only the television was turned on.

The sliding doors that led to the balcony were open and a strong gust of wind blew in. To her surprise that the figure standing there was the infamous Brooklyn Kingston she met this morning. He turned around and smiled at her, pleasantly surprised. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Her heart beat faster and her aim wavered slightly. She was trained to shoot anyone and any moving target. But she couldn't shoot him. And he knew that too.

Brooklyn smirked watching her calmingly looking at her. "You won't shoot me anyway. The safety's still on."

Just for him she made a show of taking the safety off. _Click_. She still had orders to track down Brooklyn Kingston for BEGA. And here he was right in Garland's living room. The nerve of him and he was smirking.

"Come outside. Garland's view is nice."

Haley nervously loosened her hold on the gun, and went outside on the balcony to join him. She stood nearly two metres away from Brooklyn. A million questions were running though her head. The analyzing and logical side of her was wondering how the hell he got in and past all the security, while on the other hand she was glad he was here.

She had gotten somehow_ mad at_ himHaley was over it now. She figured there was history between her friends and Brooklyn.

"Why are you here?" she quietly asked him.

Haley looked at him. Brooklyn had that ice in his eyes. It was a few minutes before he replied. "It's such a coincidence that you know Garland. He has something of mine. I'm just here to get it back."

"Righhhttt." Haley drawled sarcastically in disbelief.

"It's true. I tried to wait for him but, I wanted to find it myself," Brooklyn turned to gaze at the sky. "Don't you wish to be free like the birds? "

The question caught her off guard. Was it a rhetorical question? Or did he want an answer from her? "Of course. Away from all of my problems... Everyone does. It can't happen. I suppose can dream." She bitterly said. Haley almost told him the truth. Opening up to a stranger.

She almost didn't follow him of the corner of her eye, as he moved so fast, like liquid; he was in front of her face.

He cocked his head and moved even closer to her. She put the safety back on the gun and placed it in her pocket. Now he was invading her personal space. Scarcely an inch apart from each other, he leaned in and closed his eyes. Haley unconsciously did the same and she felt his lips on her lips. It was very slow and careful. It was like he wasn't sure what he was doing. Brooklyn bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth slightly to allow access for his tongue to slip into her mouth. Haley placed her hands in his unruly orange hair. She complied by exploring his mouth.

Haley had no idea how long Brooklyn and herself and make out for. It could have been only a few minutes or countless hours. They finally broke apart for air. Her face was flushed. Still only inches from him, Brooklyn smiled a genuine smile at her. He was about to speak when her cellular rang.

The moment was ruined.

She broke away from him, so close to her she was now feeling self-conscious. She frowned when she saw the caller I.D. It was Kai Hiwatari. She hadn't spoken to that fucker in a long time.

Haley bit her still swollen and red lips. She was still breathless from the kiss.

"Hello?" she tried to answer as quietly as possible without Brooklyn hearing.

"It's Kai. The three of us need to meet later. About the case."

"Yea-"

"I'll call again with a time. Bye."

Then he hung up with Haley unable to say another word. Haley kissed her teeth. Hiwatari was a man of little words. Always had been.

Haley turned around to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked at her, studying her expression. Kai hated Brooklyn and it must have been vice versa. But_ why_ she didn't quite comprehend. Haley noticed the cold edge to his voice. "Did Kai ever mention me? I wonder... I should go. There's a lot you don't know about Kai or Garland."

Haley looked at him. She spoke softly, "I know."

Brooklyn touched her hand for a second. An enigmatic smile graced his face. "Well I'll see you sometimes, I guess." Then Brooklyn walked out of Garland's apartment.

Haley walked to Garland's bedroom and placed herself on his soft silk sheets. Being with Brooklyn she had temporarily forgotten how tired she was. The fatigue was back now. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Errr, I still don't like exactly how I wrote chappie 2. But I decided to post it anywayz, it's been months, so something for all you people to flame me for.

I feel like I'm making my characters seem bipolar. Ugggh it's too damn awkward! See I typed this in patches. Then I went back to it to revise and add some things. So it's all jumbled and slightly different writing styles.

Ok well, hmmm... it was only the first chapter so Haley's character didn't' have much to develop. Well I really hate Mary-sues; I hope I didn't have Haley act mary-sue-ish.

Well that's the end of this chappie. Later 

**REVIEW PLEASE : D**

The more reviews, the faster I shall update. Any questions concerning whatever, ask, and I'll answer next chapter. It's titled 'Black Dranzer'.


End file.
